1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content protection method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of broadband and high bandwidth data communication, large amounts of content, and particularly audio and/or visual content, can be transmitted around networks. However, in order to reduce the likelihood of such content being copied by an unauthorised user, encryption schemes have been made. The content is encrypted using the encryption scheme and can only be decrypted by authorised users. This stops unauthorised people copying and/or enjoying the content.
The aim of embodiments of the present invention is to further improve the protection of content.